The present invention relates to utility machines and, more particularly, to skid shoes for utility machines.
Utility machines (e.g., lawn mowers, lawn tractors, trimmers, tillers, snow throwers, etc.) are generally used for outdoor applications such as landscaping, gardening, lawn care, or snow removal. A snow thrower typically includes an auger supported within an auger housing. While removing snow from a surface, the auger housing rests on the surface, and snow is channeled through the auger housing as the snow thrower is maneuvered about the surface. As the auger housing slides along the surface, the auger housing may scrape and mar the surface.